


江户狩猎

by Neri_xukonghua



Category: Gintama
Genre: Fate梗, M/M, 轻小说
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neri_xukonghua/pseuds/Neri_xukonghua
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 1





	1. 序幕

午后二时，江户的上空依旧风云变幻，船只凌驾于云上，太阳在云的上方，光芒如玫瑰的枝条，纷纷扬扬伸展开，连乌鸦的翅膀都被染白。在流转不居的云层下方，发生着什么呢？

云四散开来，船影，于地面上投下深重的阴霾。

在龙脉上建立起来的这座城市，亦处于阴霾之中。

若说它还年轻，然则此城转手大名无数，已经是伫立了几百年的人类聚落。

但龙脉的启动，还是近些年来才开始的。

换言之，这是座尚在开发中的荒野之城。

城市的周围是农田，向东毗邻着海洋，边缘处还有放射形状的零散村落，城中心的大名宅邸早已改造成了新型建筑，主要的道路也好好地铺着砖石。

一条电车线路横跨城市之上，在这座半开化城市的正中心，一座银色的尖塔屹立在大大小小的屋舍之间，将城市中心划分开来。

“所谓十年休战换来的疗养期，也不过发展到这步境地而已。”

穿着华丽丝绸和服的青年正站在缓缓降落的军舰舰头，叼着烟斗，不悦地贬损脚下的城市。

“不过科技化还真是好啊，如今想到哪儿去也不用单凭双脚走了。”

说着轻松话语的人始终站在青年身边，但好像直到这一刻才显露他的存在似的，毕竟，他既存在又不存在，他的存在本身便是一道生与死的夹缝——虚。

“因为老师您有过偷渡被逮捕的经验，才会这么觉得吧。”

虽然不是什么重要的交流，青年的语气中仍然多了几分恭敬的意味。

“我当年是因为带了过期鲑鱼罐头被赶下船的啦。”

“干嘛强调鲑鱼。”

“不是小晋问我才说的嘛。”虚嘟囔着，他的眼神随高杉一同俯视江户，但他却并不是在看着那些被高杉挑剔的地方，不是在看任何地方，他的眼神空洞无物，正常人看到了都会觉得心里发毛。

“真是个令人讨厌的时代，为什么天子不能放宽出境许可，我这样的草民做梦都想跑China公费旅游。”

“天皇六百年前就被架空了，而且您昨天才去过烙阳，花的我的钱。”

“何其黑暗的六百年世代，神子血统被埋没，颠覆在政治家的阴谋中，一君万民的愿望果然很遥远。”

“才不是，喜喜奉还大政这个情节不要给我略过。何况你自己就是龙脉阿尔卡那的实体，凭什么要崇拜神道教的神。”

“因为我很在意啊，想到我为此无辜送命就在意得没法好好工作。”

“老师您可是我们激进派的精神领袖，您那时候煽动长洲藩主倒幕，策划谋杀被捕，铁证如山死的一点也不冤，相反我的几个死党可以说是死不瞑目。”

“小晋你记得好清楚，对了我还做过什么。”

“发明军国主义，侵略朝鲜，满洲，印度什么的…”

“我所做的是只是一点微小的纸面工夫…”

“但我们真的遵照您写的路数干的…”

“……”

高杉晋助难为情地一边推开想往他和服里钻的虚，一边安慰他：“好呐好呐，是松阳的错，自带黑化还想毁灭世界的果然都是松阳。”

好一会虚总算理清楚了脑回路，想起来除了返乡自己还准备了一件重要事情来着。

“小晋啊啊啊，话说你真的想要那个什么圣杯吗？”

高杉整了整衣服，跟虚拉开了两步距离，他重新抬起烟杆，肯定地说道：“我要。”

虚被他的嫌弃弄得有些尴尬，他咳了两声，眯起眼睛笑着问：“难道小晋还有什么未了结的心愿吗？”

高杉的嘴角不经意扬了起来，残眸中却回荡着悲伤：“不像您已经一死了之，我身负未完成的血债要还。”

虚审视着他的样子，接着问：“是死了九成的鬼兵队，还是你某个逝去好友，久坂玄瑞？”

高杉想要掩盖什么似的，深深地微笑起来，在唐草纹羽织上擦拭烟杆，他摇头否认。

虚顿时好奇起来，不需要他发问，高杉吞吐出一口悠长的烟雾，他讲：“是一个历史上都不曾出现的人。”

江户和煦的日光下，微风吹拂，他背靠着整座城市的愿景，笑得那么可爱，害得虚都以为这仅仅是美好的幻觉，是幻觉让他看到了一个全身冒粉红色泡泡的鬼兵队总督。

“若是这场战争真的值得你全力以赴，倒也是不错的景色。”虚赞许地喃喃。

离地面还剩不到百米，这座城已彻底被虚空洞的瞳孔俘获，圣杯，一个在神话中一再出现，遥不可及的词语，如今正要将眼前的城池化为它的战场。

“虽然我不想开后门，但是我还是想确认一下小晋你对圣杯战争到底知道多少。”

“知根知底。”高杉答道，他侧过身吸烟，目光停留在虚的黑羽大氅上。“但还请您详说。”

圣杯。

那是魔术师的毕生夙愿，是打开“根源”之门，也是一场纯粹无疑的战争。

它是一个能满足任何愿望的奇迹，也是神赋予世上的圣遗物。

为了争夺圣杯，无论是智谋，暴力，抑或是通过任何卑劣的途径，只要能达到目的，都是被默许的手段。

显然，圣杯是希望的存在，也是绝望的开端。

然而在圣杯存在之前，这个星球行走的轨迹，超越时间和空间，那些传说、虚构、真实的英雄，他们的灵魂，都会被选作行使圣杯战争的重要部分，被作为servant召唤出来。

而召唤他们的，被称为master的魔术师们，既肩负着给servant供给魔力的职责，也拥有了对servant使用令咒的权力。

由七名master带领七个不同职阶的servant互相残杀而产生的英灵的灵魂，将会被回收，扣留至战争结束，用作打开“根源”的过路费。

据说曾经在某个地方进行的圣杯战争，如今由于圣杯在江户涌现，而遭到了江户市魔（wu）术（shi）师家族的严正以待。

已经有各种各样的传闻在魔术师们之间流传。

“这座城市因为接近龙脉，而成为了孕育圣杯的温床。”虚用着混杂着嘲笑般回声的声音说着，“但是小晋助啊，虽说如果没有圣杯为基础，是不可能产生英灵的，但是江户市的这个圣杯，最多只能算是真正的大圣杯的亚种。”

“那又如何。”

“也就是，英灵和实现愿望的机制，都是随机生成，不受控制的。”

“我倒更希望它是个赝品，”高杉的笑意更浓了，“如果真的要打破所谓的'根源'，那才会让我烦恼。我追求的从来都不是那个，我只是想看看，在这个只有一个城市的星球上，龙脉显示的英灵，会如何听命我罢了。”

虚平淡地叹了口气，他对高杉继续说道：“被圣杯赋予的英灵，会根据英灵的特性被赐予相应的职阶：

saber

archer

lancer

rider

caster

assassin

berserker

由于暴露真名往往会被对手知晓弱点，所以通常都以职阶相称，比如saber就是拿剑的职阶，而lancer是枪兵。servant如同棋盘上的棋子一样各司其职，但不同的是，这个棋盘上，身为棋手的你只获得一枚棋子，所以无论谁都不会有翻盘的机会，只能在圣杯的祭坛上被迫起舞。”

当他说完，飞船也停靠在了港口，虚与高杉一同下船，当他们并排的时候，人们才发现虚比高杉要魁梧一倍，走到港口的平台上，虚突然顿住。

“我好像忘了什么事情。”他没头没脑地说道。

“这倒是您的风格。”高杉一脸无奈。

虚用他那空洞的眼睛作认真样看着高杉，声音平滑而无感情：“说起来，小晋助你是怎么知道你想要的那个人的灵魂，正好被贮藏在英灵殿的啊？”

方才如梦转醒的高杉听到这话，连警觉的过程都没有，他像一只被发现偷腥的小猫一样笑了起来，而后不紧不慢地说：“对不起，老师，这是，我的秘密哦。”

“唰”地一下，刀光乍现，高杉从腰间拔出武士刀，根本不等虚有所反应，已经自他的左肩砍下去。

面对弟子突如其来的袭击，愤怒，恐惧，这些都没有，武士刀的三分之二陷入他的身体里。虚仍旧温和地笑着，两根手指捏住薄薄的刀锋，他说：“高杉晋助，你一点没变，还是这么暴躁又痴情。”

“呵。”高杉没有搭话的欲望，虽然他的表情里多了阴险的色彩，但是在这个人面前还是弱小的无以复加。

虚全身的骨头和肌肉咯吱作响。只见他扭转了身体的重心，完全一副准备用魔法教训他的样子。

“我可不准备与您进行魔法战。”高杉说着的同时，不知道为什么已经拔出了方才还捏在虚手中的刀刃。凭空出现在了距离虚两米远后，并且熄灭了杀意。

“原来如此，”虚笑了一声，“可你方才为什么要突然砍我呢。”

正当虚把这句玩笑说完的一霎那，明明已经站得远远的高杉的刀突然刺穿了他的头颅。

面前的老师一瞬间就死了。

高杉毫不留恋地用力将武士刀拔出。对着明明已经断气的尸体，又执意对着要害处进行了一轮疯狂的补刀。

高杉站在虚的血泊里，点燃了火皿里的烟草，顺利吸了一口，他看到一只乌鸦从尸块中挣脱而出，展翅飞去。

高杉十分满意，他将手中的武士刀挥舞出一道银光，沾在锋刃的鲜血被尽数抛洒在原木地面上，化成完美的弧形。

“代我向老师问好。”

他对啞声叫着飞远的乌鸦说道。

这一天，这个瞬间，

宣告了，

江户市圣杯战争，正式拉开序幕。


	2. Berserker

少女亦步亦趋地，跟着前面的男人走入黑暗之中，风穿堂过，她反射性地拉紧了衣袍。

突然，有一个戴着头罩的人，提着灯笼与她擦身而过，步履蹒跚。

晦涩的灯光照亮四周，依稀看见道路两旁的残肢肉屑。

不远处水声滴答，一股霉味扑面而来。

少女只觉得一阵恶心，差点把刚吃下肚的晚饭都吐出来了。

再次有个人晃过，少女赶快检视了一遍仪表，把丸子头又抓了抓，黑色斗篷上插着一支清新的百合花，下面是红色宫服式样的衣装。

又走了一阵，原先狭小的地下回廊渐渐宽阔。形成一一个大厅，她挤在大厅的人群里，直到人们为她让出一条路来。

她正隔着一道符阵与面前的男魔术师面对面。对方充满优越感的打量使她浑身不适。

“干嘛盯着我看啊鲁，就算你盯着我也不会把饭吐给你。”

这处不见天日的魔法协会所在地，也曾是出名的魔术家系呢。只不过因为后代魔术师的血统渐渐稀薄，弟子中也没有素养合适的继承人。不得不到了衰落的地步。

如此的矛盾，使得魔术师对于这场底细不明的圣杯战争抱着莫大的期望。为此不惜送上所有的筹码。也可以不情不愿地利用一下从天而降的这个资质优良的迷路少女。

少女是不知道在什么地方被养大的，为了打工赚钱漂泊到了江户。可恶，这么一个流浪少女，却有可贵的血统和魔法回路，她的天赋异禀，只要是稍具慧眼的魔术师都能发现。因此，魔术师婉言留下她来为自己做事，但是，他太焦急了。只是为了加入圣杯战争，就将手下打工的稚嫩少女推上master的地位。

但其实他并不是真心想要辅佐少女成为圣杯战争的master。与其说想要servant,地下协会更想要的是对其唯命是从的忠犬。

因此，他们对于“狂化”的研究便派上了用场。他们需要少女担任的，不过是提供召唤servant和源源不断魔力的棋子。为此，必要时使用特殊的手段将少女折磨、控制也不在话下。

因此，只要以berserker职阶召唤从者，使用遏制其狂暴化的魔法限制和驾御他。

恐怕难有servant能如此强力，这是何等划算的赌博。只要能在圣杯战争中获得胜利的话，魔术师的家系也会名留青史吧。更说不定的是，还会获得通往"根源"的门票呢。

魔术师的心中一遍遍模拟着即将到来的一-切。为了今天的这一时刻，魔术师们已经准备多年，整个地下世界蠢森欲动。

这场战争，有值得他们奉献手中所有的价值。

魔术师激动地，又满脸慈爱地看着少女的手中出现的令咒花纹。

寄宿已经开始，这么说英灵也即将就位了。男子一边放上触媒一边念诵着繁复的祷词。

少女则一脸懵懂地盯着他们的怪异举止看。不时嘀咕一声: "大叔你们忙完了吗，什么时候吃米饭啊鲁。”

没有人回答她。然后，显现完成了。

但是，众魔术师都用奇怪的目光看着在法阵中央出现的英灵。

在那个圈子的中心，有个明显跟魔术师们有着完全不同威压的人。

少女张大了嘴，在国观者之中，她站着和”自己”面对面。

这家伙差不多跟她长的一样吧，霎那间，她深感自己曾见过这一幕，并且完全愣在了那里。

通常，英灵的职阶和身份是没法选择的，但是berserker和assassin有选择的余地，而召唤出来的英灵往往与使用的触媒密切相关。

这次召唤的触媒，难道居然是，少女本人?

但是不可能，少女明明没有受到仪式影响，而且令咒也好好的出现在她手上了啊。

那么这个savant,又是什么来历呢?魔术师目不转睛地看着英灵。

同样橘色的头发，和少女相似度极高的脸庞，蔚蓝的眼睛，甚至连那尤为无邪的笑也是，带着纯真的气息。

说不定是善于模仿他人外貌的servant呢，这样想也不错噢。

按照顺序，接下来就是servant提出问题然后回答便是了。

果不其然，这场战争的berserker露出一个微笑。“你是召唤我强取圣杯的master吗?”

魔术师得到了安心，只听少女忙不迭点头便回答道:“是的啊鲁。“你叫什么名字?”

“我是夜兔神乐。"少女兴致勃勃地报上自己的名号。

“那好，我就叫神威。"自称神威的servant有着远比想象中更坦率的个性，尽管看似和善，但是具体人格根本看不出来。

这个时候，自己也该说点啥了吧，在他人生首次经历，并押上一切的圣杯战争上说点什么。

魔术师这样想着，编织出酝酿了已久的话语。“正是如此，时机已经成熟，我们联手 定足以构成拿到圣杯的实力。"他以充满胜算的表情往前踏一步，这时候，他的脚好像碰到了什么东西。

“弱者真是碍事。看似正常的servant一步也没动，只是缓缓的说道，声音清澈如同一条冰冷的河流。

魔术师低头观看，左脚上有些红色的东西，接着，他突然反应过来，五根脚趾已经被利落地切断，连着一截昂贵的真皮皮靴飞到自己眼前。

认识到这一点的时候，疼痛已经遍布了全身，魔术师大声叫了出来。

看着发出虫子一样鸣叫的魔术师，神威交叉双手，兴味索然地说道:“既然这样弱小，惨叫声就应该更大一点才对。"

语罢，他抬起那对与少女相似的蓝色大眼睛，他的瞳孔里面已经装不下任何人的存在。里面充斥着毫无杂质，透底的黑暗。

少女面对从者的转变，初时显得迷惘，但是完全没有逃开的意思。

也许是那种似曾相识感牵绊了她，让少女完全忘却了神威身为berserker的狂暴特质。

神威并没有移开目光，始终凝视着他的master,这个小小的少女，不，应该说是魔女，为了仪式还特意做了打扮，不得不说她在相貌上也颇有天资。

他的注视本就让人毛骨悚然，话语更是。“比想象中的还要没用呢，还请拜托你尽量变强一点，赶快让我杀吧。”

“神威你……”神乐的话语还未成形，她就被抓起脖颈，整个人悬空起来，这一情景让周围魔术师看傻了眼。

berserker将御主狠狠地掼向地面，在砸出一个大坑的同时，血亦从砖石缝隙里渗出。

方才还明媚可爱的一个女孩，瞬间被夺走了生命。

“你，你这家伙!居然杀掉了御主!”

“你不是servant吗?魔力枯蝎该怎么办?”

“是不是要把令咒转移。”

魔术师弟子们一边混乱地叫嚣着，一边摆出防御的姿势。

神威注视着他们的样子，舔了舔满手黑红的血，他说:“我不需要圣杯来证明自己。”

他的身后，跳过来的一名魔术师弟子正手握法术加持的兵器，朝他刺来。

想必是奉命行事吧。

神威没有想那么多，他转过头去，只是稍微扭动关节。“咔吱。”见习魔术师的身体发出不和谐的声音，还没看清发生了什么，他的身体被瞬间的力道扭曲成了麻花的形状，而且还在神威手中不断地扭曲。

骨骼根根碎裂的咔咔声让在场的魔术师们因为恐惧而退缩了。

但是他们的头领魔术师留在法阵的中心，断了一只脚丑态百出的他仍然露出了富有信心的笑容。虽然这家伙显形的时候颇具欺騙性的外表确实让魔术师大意了，但这一次可不会再放过好不容易才到手的servant。

魔术师想着，伸出手去，开始收束魔法。

大厅周围有早已准备好的古老法阵在旋转，魔术师的弟子们也一齐站住，开始施展魔法。想要编造法术囚笼困住berserker,但是魔术师却忘了，眼前的角色不仅是个战士，也是如假包换的servant,是传说一样强力的存在。更是，他们无法匹敌的生物。

神威就站在原地玩弄头上的一根翘起来的橘色毛发，看起来全身都是致命的空隙。

当魔法吟唱完毕，专为英灵研究的困缚魔法从空间里流窜而出，勒住了神威的全身，并且带有伤害性质地划破了他的脸和身体。

自己的血缓缓流出，尘封的疼痛再次袭来，难道这不是更令人兴奋吗?

魔术师丝亳没有觉察到这一点，他哈哈大笑，焦躁地说道:“区区servant居然敢这么狂妄。”必须要给他点颜色看看，让他明白，这场战争中，魔术师才是操控者，至于英灵不过是扣开圣杯门扉的道具罢了。

这时，神威向他的方向转过头来，然而他的目光完全不在魔术师身上，有的只是那副，目空一切的狂犬的神情!

魔法，失去了效果。

更确切的是，加诸在圈子中心神威身上的缜密魔法，竟然离奇地消失了!

“别忘了我berserker, 可天生就是法师的克星啊。”伴随着少年清澈声音的宣告，降临的是，极致血腥的屠戮。

甚至称作地狱也不为过，在少女做第一个殒命的祭品后，前赴后继的死亡产生了，弟子们的鲜血，汇成溪流自台阶淌下。

而且在神威身上，已经失去了理智的痕迹，甚至连招式和魔法都不再显现。那是单纯的力量。压倒性的力量。在少年看似纤细的身体里，怎么会有如此奇迹般的力量……

魔术师已经抖如筛糠，他嘴唇哆嗦着，向面前恶鬼般的servant恳求。

从地下室天窗照射进来的月光，在少年脸上一扫而过，他满足地睁大了双眼，正咧嘴笑着，在他的身.上充满了混杂不清的狂暴和黑暗。简直是暗面的servant。无视了最后一名幸存者的求饶，神威把整条手臂从魔术师贯穿胸口的血洞里取出。

杀戮快感好像麻药一样，腐蚀了他的意识，神威俯下身，仿佛一只真正的野兽一般发出低吼的喘息韵律。

他开始回味这场屠杀的始末，脸上的漠然，疲倦，甚至痛苦的神色，逐渐被难以言喻的幸福所代替。全身浴血，太过浓重的血腥味，宛若自地狱中爬出来的厉鬼一般。

亲手杀死master,杀死沿路的所有生命，任谁都会对他的疯狂跌破眼镜。何况，仅仅是一个少年，却已经强力到与英灵等同，恐怕没人相信。

他从身为龙脉的母亲那里继承下来的优异血统，给他带来了与生俱来的可怕破坏力。

这份强大，他保留至今。

所以失去母亲带来的狂化觉醒的毁灭性，也一直持续到了终末。更是陪伴在身为英灵的少年左右。

已经永远失去了，再也做不到了。知道了自己命运的少年想着。

还剩余的，在身为英灵的他心中熊熊燃烧的，是追求强大，对强大的渴望，只要强大就足够了，前路上不需要值得守护的东西，也无人可以阻挡。

至于圣杯这种东西，是依附者孱弱的证明，少年不关心这种证明的存在与否，也没有获得证明的必要。

杀死了弱小的master,不再被master所约束，但随之而来的，是渐渐消亡的宿命。

但是仍然能感受到魔力的注入，也只是暂时而已。直到化为虚幻为止，这副身体都会任由神

威的差遣，以摧毁弱者的圣杯为使命运作。

真是令人激动不已的事情呢。

神威舔干净唇边的鲜血，

满怀期待。


	3. Saber

这座地表建筑的商馆仅仅是遮掩品，之下别有洞天。

然而即使是与地面的光鲜完全不匹配的幽暗，也无法辩白地下教会行事过于高调的事实。

总是在集团，魔术师，教会哪里都掺一脚的那些人。

同样是打着“尊王攘夷”旗号的魔术师恐怖分子们。因为行事不够谨慎落到这步田地也是咎由自取了。

高杉此来不仅是为了帮他的盟友收拾残局，更多抱的是渔翁得利的心思。不过后者他并不承认罢了。

否则他怎么会只身一人，踏入这座已经被屠戮一空的地下教会大厅呢。

扑面而来刺鼻的血腥味让高杉感到恶心，也感到亲切。

尤其是当他看到大厅中间浑身浴血的servant后，更是内心充满了强烈的喜悦之情。

那个servant闻到了生者的气味，就像鲨鱼嗅到血腥，他飞起身朝高杉跃去。

这样一来，高杉也看到了，怪物的全貌。

他柔美的面容上展开了笑意，双手，却布下铺天盖地的魔法。

神威才刚刚冲到半空，他的动作忽然被中断了，如同半空中出现了一只力挽狂澜的手，将他强大的力道消解为无形。

神威的脸上露出本能的惊愕，他一边嘶吼着，一边将身体抽出魔法的范畴。

只见高杉挥动折扇，扔出了什么咒语，神威在空中停滞了几秒，突然被一股力量重重砸向地面。

狂化的恶鬼因为受挫而稍微清醒时，他正狼狈地匍匐在高杉面前。

那些法术的链条正穿过他的身体，成为困住他的桎梏。一个彻底屈服的完败姿势。

“你到底什么人？”

身为berserker的从者气势汹汹地质问道，语气中充满了不甘。

高杉身着紫金蝶衣，左眼上缠着白色绷带，一路走来污血已经染红草履，并沾上脚踝。

他倾身拿折扇抬高神威的下巴，用唯一的碧色眼睛仔细端详，直到神威被看得发毛。他才暧昧地说了几句。

“我正愁地城幽暗，想不到竟能在这里遇见死者丛中的伊邪那美，一日饮血千人方能止渴。”

神威保持吃惊的表情看着他，他突然失去了话语，因为面前的男人实在是太强大了，强大得深不可测。

“你究竟是什么人？是来看我笑话的吗？”

神威执拗地又问了一遍。

高杉笑了笑，用手抹去神威脸上的血，他确实喜欢让人仰视他。

“我不擅长魔术，魔术对于我来说，可以说是禁忌之物。我使用一类叫做'奇（ti）迹（shen）'的特殊对灵魔术，因此，berserker的属性无法干扰我的攻击。”

高杉对他充满耐心地解释道。

“呿，不就是换了个名字的魔法而已，作者为了针对我没有下限。”

听到神威的话高杉仍只是微笑，并不去纠正他的观点。

“berserker，要和我一起毁掉这场战争吗。”

他提出了邀请。

“要是我不愿意呢。”神威露出招牌式的无害笑容，话语中透着冰冷的距离感。

听到了他的回答，高杉的手按在刀柄上，武士刀缓缓褪出，银色的刀锋在月下溢满光华。

那一刻神威以为他看到了他的死神。

只见高杉轻描淡写地挥刀向他，转瞬间锋刃已归鞘中。

神威浑身是血，跌落在地，原本捆在他身上的魔法链条，根根寸断，化为弥散在空气中点点能量光芒。

“我不需要你口头的承诺，也不会做限制berserker能力的蠢事。”

高杉收完刀转身就走，留神威在原地，而且他仿佛是在给berserker那空空如也的脑袋一点思考的空间。

高杉径直走向了几个小时之前，仪式刚结束的时候，被berserker击倒在那里的master——神乐。

“真是惊人，她还没有死去，连意识都完整地保留在躯体里。”

高杉蹲下查看少女的情况后说道。

将自己化为灵体走上来瞧的神威眨了眨眼睛，没有惊讶也没有不满。

“没想到还挺顽强的嘛。”

事件的罪魁祸首满脸纯良的称赞道。

高杉沉默着把折扇收进衣袖，从凹陷的地面里抱起神乐往大厅外走去。

神威摇着呆毛跟了上来。

“你难道不是打算转写令咒成为我的master吗？”

“没有必要，我的魔力还不足以供给第二个servant使用。”

高杉如此回答着。

所以保住神乐的性命，对他们的毁灭圣杯二人组而言，就是既无法让她使用令咒，又能源源不断提供魔力，两全其美的办法了。

喂，搞半天这到底跟地下教会做的有什么区别，区别只有中间经历了5000字剧情而已。

不过berserker肯定不是这样想的。

看这家伙一脸彻底愉悦的表情就知道了。

大概是英灵的本体秉性上仍是个恋母傻孩子的缘故吧。

故事就这样继续发展了。

高杉晋助一如往常的站在舰首，好像固定在那里的神袛像。而神威总是化为实体坐在他身边的船舷上晃腿，并且今天他依旧注意到…

声称魔力不足以供应他的狡猾魔术师高杉晋助，他的手背上仍旧光滑一片，丝毫没有令咒的痕迹。

而今天仿佛是为了呼应他们的观测一样，脚下的江户市，忽然发出了一声悠扬的狂嗥。

那是真的只有某种动物才能发出的，野兽的呻吟。但却是那样绮丽，完全是美的具象在振动所发出的声音。

嚎叫如同潮汐一般漫过整个江户，最终回转的流动的，是一道不灭的银色光辉。

完全把时间空间，一切规则都弃之不顾的声音，仿佛要介入他不属于的这个世界般，浸沐于一片温柔的色彩中。

“那是有什么强大的servant诞生的标志吧，晋助。”神威确信，一双眼里充满着对将会遭遇的战斗、对鲜血的渴望。

可当看到一旁的高杉，神威立即呆住了。高杉的脸上是从未有过的复杂情绪。至少不会有人相信，俯视江户市的恶之修罗会露出这样的表情。

是诧异，不安，无限接近于悲哀的犹疑神色，既孤独又脆弱。

是你吗，

这个气息，

是你显形了无误吧。

那个笨蛋擅自来到这个世界了吗？

他是终究不肯接受我的召唤了。

“可恶。”

神威无辜旁观他，见高杉感伤完又立刻自顾自发着闷气，手中的烟杆“啪”地一声折断扔在地上，他转身下了船头在甲板上杀气腾腾地大步走过。

“是着凉吧，人类身体太娇贵了么。”少年在后面不明就里地嘀咕着，目送高杉走进船舱。

与周围格格不入，船舱被改造成了一个偌大的欧风式样的大厅。

里面的人原本忙碌准备着，负责管辖的的武市变平太的尊称被一次次地喊出。

如此复杂的魔法程序武市也是第一次使用，他向来是理论高于实践的灰色地带魔术师。

在偶然认识高杉之后，不满双十年华的独眼魔术师无意间的一句“你只不过是想作弊罢了”，让武市受到了很大影响。

武市带领弟子来到江户，并开始辛劳地钻研伪造圣杯的技术，开发魔术师们仍知之甚少的龙脉力量。多年的准备工作，统统都是为了将高杉晋助捧上御主的位置。

使他成为这场亚种圣杯战争中，最大的作弊者。

当然也不仅仅是这么简单。

武市和高杉始终是下级与上级的关系，因为自集结众人起，煽动黑魔术师，清除江户的其他魔术家族，依仗的都是高杉透露出的魔术消息。

如果不再以高杉为支柱，武市的黑魔术师阵营也不复存在了，他的建设便会如无根朽木，作为一个“偷盗”的魔术师停滞不前。

好在这一方面，武市敬仰着高杉，他们同样醉心于异端魔术，同样共谋离经叛道的计划。武市愿意为他奔走，更是高兴自己长年锻炼出来的圆滑世故，可以发挥到高杉注意不到的边边角角上。

此时，术式的组合已经完成了。

一切都已经准备好，只需要高杉启动仪式。

高杉一脸愠怒，面色极为不善。

他面对着精心准备好的仪式，几乎控制不住内心郁结的焦躁。

武市看情势不对头，在一旁以劝诫的口气提醒：“晋助大人，一切准备周全，请开始显现吧。”

神威就坐在不远处的柱子上打量他们。

高杉手攥地紧紧的，他站在法阵前，按照规则咏唱咒文。

念诵到一半的时候，空气开始抖动，高杉却突然沉默了下来，他一言不发，空气中纺织的魔术渐渐稀薄，高杉旁若无人地拿出了一样物事，放到了法阵中央。

仔细看，就会发现那是一本旧式的线装书。

众人屏息不敢言。

高杉再度吟唱起咒文，却更为激昂和投入，几乎连整艘舰艇都能感受到魔力的涌动。

这次一定会成功的。

众人暗念。

不同于所有魔术师的一股能量完全冲出术式，将高杉笼罩在一片不详的红色光辉中，仿佛降落的大块血迹，令御主那张充满着残缺美的脸孔映照出非人的癫狂。

挥舞着妖刀的剑客站在法阵重心，或许还算人形，但完全不能称之为人的怪物。

纠结在那具魁梧的人类身体之上，并与妖刀连为一体的，是肿胀着密密麻麻的机械触手，带有生命气息地蠕动起伏，其恶魔般的庞大臃肿的外表仅与之相视一眼就能使人精神不洁，恐惧逃离。

但在如此沉重的外表之中，职阶saber的持剑从者充满了一流剑客的风姿，他的每一个动作都是为剑而生，将自己用剑的天赋使用到最后一滴不剩，直至奉上生命。

神威也不禁“哇哦”地惊叹一声，自分与saber相博自己无法保证五成的胜算。

召唤出了超乎想象的从者，高杉已经彻底被眼前的景象所吸引。

终于明白了魔术师们为何苦心追求所谓的最高仪式，竟是如此的有趣，如此，疯狂。

全身沐浴在红光中的高杉，恶作剧地笑了起来，残眸也放射出了璀璨的生气。

人与怪物形态交织的英灵谦恭地发问了，这也是他可贵的一点。

“在下冈田似藏，为镜心明智流门下剑客，擅长居合，研磨剑之艺术。在下胸无点墨，只求化为守护御主之锋刃，以达供令咒驱使，夺取圣杯之夙愿。

“那么，请问您是在下的master吗？”

与缠绕他的怪物一同，发出了宛如洪钟的声音。

高杉从容微笑，毫无惊惧之情，右手浮现出令咒光芒，他抬起手，摸了摸被挖去的左眼上覆盖的白色绷带，似藏效忠的话语已经彻底消失在空气中，他才惜字如金地回答道。

“就是我。”

被圣杯所唤醒灵魂，召唤出来的，是一名卑微的剑客。

或许是亚种圣杯过于混乱的职能，讽刺地赋予了他saber的职阶。

剑客在生前，是没有任何地位的，连全名都不配拥有的低贱人等。

因为深受欺凌，而充满了出人头地的渴望。

他从小就渴望成为宫本武藏一样的大剑豪。

然而即使在下层剑客中，他也是遭受轻蔑的存在。

但任谁都不会相信，他竟在成年以前，就靠着模仿学习，将几大剑馆的绝技集于一身。更是擅长使用出完美的居合。

然而他比任何人都清楚，这是付出多大的努力才换来的实力的证明。

他确实有天赋。

而且他为了那即使赴汤蹈火也想要获得成就的想法，付出了血的代价。

他被妖刀侵蚀，变成失去自我的存在。

也失去了人类的身份以及人类的认可。

就这样消失在了黑暗中，作为恶的产物而被人唾弃遗忘。

然而命运弄人，让他的灵魂被圣杯选中，并被魔术师召唤出来。

想不到，已经不能被当做人类的自己，还会有再次施展剑技的机会。

似藏回想起那个身影。

美的惊人。

那重新赐予他梦想的魔术师，是如此的美丽。

似藏心目中的词语已经贫乏到无法形容他的美感。

如同飞蛾穿越黑暗，寻觅光明，而找到光的那一刹那，飞蛾的意识已经与本身无关，见到了光明，飞蛾无法回到黑暗，而仅仅为了唯一的光存在。

似藏的执着，有着超越善恶的纯粹。

平静之后，不知道什么时候，高杉已经拾起了法阵中央的线装课本，揣回胸口，然后点燃了烟。

“晋助大人，魔力已经不够支撑下一次召唤了哦。”

武市变平太在一旁绞着手指说。

“也就是说。”

“只能听天由命了。”

高杉对他宽慰地笑了笑，走过去拍了一下武市的肩膀。

“无所谓，你完成得很不错。”

“感谢，晋助大人，我们召唤出的这名怪人，是这场战争中屈指可数的强力servant哦。另外，您还收获了berserker。

“值得一提的是，berserker的御主真是美好不已，如此宝贵的萝莉，竟遭遇惨无人道的对待，晋助大人也该对berserker小心为上。”

“我知道了。”高杉不置可否地吐出烟雾。

“别忘了我们的约定，晋助大人，您或许不知道，隐秘仪式会召出何等怪物。”

武市变平太突然又巨细无遗地解释道，

“那东西根本就不能算是人类，只能被称为容器，是保证圣杯成功现世的通道，巩固大圣杯魔力流出的'孔'，容器不能在此世维持长久的形态，只会渐渐虚弱消散。不过与servant相同，它的源头是圣杯的一项职能，便是回收七个死亡的英灵。被英灵占据的越多，其形态也会慢慢回归杯的本体。”

是他们一致想达成的心愿，不过高杉索求的要更自私一点。

他对圣杯战争会怎样进行没有任何兴趣，吸引他加入战争的只有想要破坏圣杯以及追逐圣杯的江户的心情。

加上，对于那个人的无限恋慕。

的确是恋慕。

使他不停牵挂，无法舍弃的耀眼存在。

想要重新占有他的灵魂。

不知疲倦地确认他的心意。

喜欢向他示弱，把伤口揭开给他看。

不论他什么反应都会让高杉觉得满足。

甚至讨伐他，这些肮脏也会觉得可爱。

为此不顾一切。

高杉所埋藏心中，且未能抵达的，就是这样的一份爱意。

即使历史上并没有那个人的存在。

消失了，已成神话了，也不能使他妥协。

只要他相信，那个人一定就还活着，还在无忧无虑地活跃在世界的哪处，白痴地说要守护他什么的。

一定还活着的，还铭记于这只失去了的，空洞的眼眶深处。

高杉也不在乎这想法是不是对的，他执迷说服自己，并且他很容易就被自己说服。

所以他可以活的百无禁忌，还受尽宠爱。

那没办法，谁叫这个世界的最终生物是虚呢。

虚欠他的，并且永远都别想还清，所以那家伙死不了也不能死。

至少也要在他高杉晋助寿终以前都好好活着。

这是高杉吓唬虚的时候用的理论。

高杉的左眼疼的要命，他一边低头撕扯着绷带，一边往居室走去。

路过关押berserker的少女御主的病房前。他看了一眼，神乐已经安全了，心脏正有规律的脉动着。

说不定有醒来的可能，到时候不可以再让神威把她杀了啊。

倒是个有趣的家伙。

高杉也留意到了少女与神威的相似性。

master和servant，是由偶然的机缘相互吸引起来的。某种意义上，是命定的结合。

走到和式的部屋里，高杉着手开始制作咒术法阵。

绷带早就散落在脑后，一派枯槁的行色，高杉手沾动物血坐在地上专注地描画咒术图形。

大概是太累了，白天的仪式已经耗尽精神力。缺失的左眼又剧痛非凡，不一会高杉一个人竟边画边哭了起来。

眼睛不受控制的流泪不止，蹭花了刚描好的法阵，高杉伸手去擦毁重画，又有更多的眼泪落了下来。

虽不知从何而来，却在此时涌上了心头的难过与痛苦。

他无知无觉，沉入梦境的海底。

他在梦里回到长洲的岁月，抱着课本，在初夏的树影里歇息的时光，那时候他总是目不转睛地注视老师的一举一动。让身处富贵之家的他与这所村塾连结起来的，会让他一见如故的，仅仅是老师一人而已。

一团毛躁的白卷毛是怎么闯进来的呢。

高杉不知道，他从来都不知道。没来由地有一头白卷毛，没来由地想着法打压他，将正值年少轻狂的他的气焰蒸发殆尽，又没来由地从他手里抢过老师的位置，将高杉的所有仇恨和希望全盘接受，连高杉欲杀他泄愤他也在所不辞。

明明那么没有担当，又喜欢找他麻烦的白卷毛，突然一语不发将所有的责任都揽在身上。

却还要没心没肺的告诉他什么虚怀若谷，过眼成空。

白卷毛白卷毛白卷毛白卷毛白卷毛白卷毛白卷毛白卷毛白卷毛白卷毛白卷毛白卷毛白卷毛白卷毛白卷毛白卷毛白卷毛白卷毛白卷毛白卷毛白卷毛白卷毛白卷毛白卷毛白卷毛白卷毛白卷毛白卷毛白卷毛白卷毛白卷毛。

到底怎么可能让我承认他已经不在这个时空的事实，承认已经不再交汇的我们的道路。

已经心软了，

已经原谅了他，

正如恨自己就像恨他，

我爱着他就像爱自己。

所以，请回来吧，坂田银时。

回到我的身边。

地上的法阵卷起一阵旋风，透出银色的光华，瞬间满室都溢满了魔法的荧光。

由组成大圣杯的一部分物质能量召唤出来的，被赋予了英灵形象的容器，此刻显现在法阵中心。

“你是召唤我的master吗？”

拿着木刀，一头蓬乱白发的英灵无精打采的问出，他的白色云纹和服是不伦不类的黑道穿法。

高杉晋助从梦中惊醒，他躺在地上，仰头注视白光中的英灵，一声不响地看了好久。

英灵同样回视着他。

被在起居室召唤出来不说，但他是怎么把自己搞成这个样子的，一片狼藉。形容憔悴，头发和衣服都凌乱不堪，那可是老子梦寐以求的清爽直发欸，竟然这么不珍惜。

高杉满手是血，一张脸也血泪模糊的，他赶快用手在脸上抹了抹。支支吾吾地说，“我，我正是与你缔结召唤契约的master，给我报出你的职阶。”

早已准备好言语，英灵将木刀放在肩头，潇洒地一口气回答道，

“吾为saber，松阳之徒坂田银时，白夜叉，专为回应你的思念而来。”

听到他的话，高杉笑了出来，但他马上低下去捂住了藏在头发下的左眼，血又从早已被摘除的伤口里流了出来。

他的两只手上都显现了令咒的纹样，同时提供两名saber的魔力，绝对是一个人类魔术师的魔法回路承载不了的极限。

“Takasugi!”银时冲上去抱住他，“你隐藏了这么多年的邪王真眼终于复发了，接下来该说出名台词'错的是世界'了对不对对不对。”

高杉扭头观察他惊慌又不失诙谐的表情。

于是呵呵一笑。

“禁奥义丶瞬狱影杀阵。”

“怕你呢，吃我暗影突袭。”

“The World，时间停止吧。”

“山吹色波纹…卧槽…卧槽时间真的停止了，作弊吧，你居然把替身带过片场。”

“kukuku～”

“时间再次流动。”

“不然你以为呢，白卷毛。”


	4. Lancer

高楼耸立，这座彻底现代化的大厦顶端，总算是与他的风格一致了。

头顶的星光发出宝石般的光辉，出门的时候，男人在黑西三件套外加了一件长风衣，衣摆正随着顶楼的风猎猎飞舞。

他显得与夜晚那么相容，却又有着独立于黑夜之外的气息。

明朗的星空，漆黑的夜。

男人如同这两者的结合体。

楼与楼之间藏着微小的间隙，这座城市的任何地方，都有可能是怪物栖居的巢穴。

已经有五名servant显现江户。

男子的情报确切地向他透露出这一信息。

与这个时代落后的科技相比，男子的手段要先进他们太多。

圣杯的召唤并没有抹去他生前能力，未来科技革命中的至强黑道分子，土方十四郎。依仗黑客技术大肆窃取篡改政府数据，他们创造出的一套坚不可摧的完整体系，拥有几乎可以说是魔法般的能力。

他可以打个响指便令汽车失控撞毁路旁。

也可以无声无息盗空银行的账户，顺便抹去交易记录。

或者利用道路上的物体制造陷阱，凭空引爆炸弹等等…

男子在未来信息时代惯用的戏法，到了目前的时空依旧方便趁手，只不过这套赛博体系如今是用魔法催动的罢了。

随意地在空气中轻敲手指，有关于这场战争的所有数据，顷刻在面前的全息屏上罗列好了。

男子抽了一口烟，静静观摩。

最早知道的一名servant，是由地下教会秘密召唤出的Berserker，召唤的当场地下教团全灭，无一活口。因为受到压制而愈发狂化的berserker四处屠杀，而且在这之前他就攻击了御主。

berserker失去了全身的魔法和武器精通，仅靠狂热的嗜血本能在世上横行。

真够疯狂的，疯狂又原始。

土方十四郎评论着，继续往下看去。

怎么办，该如何收场呢。在残局结束后前来，让这狂化的berserker受制于人，并最终屈服的，这世上唯有一人可以做到。

高杉晋助。

男人仔细注视全息屏上，左眼缠绷带的魔术师，笑容阴鸷，气质魅惑。

夺目的不像话。

猎物的独特之处，深深吸引着土方。

身高170cm，生日8月10日，江户过激攘夷党派首领，攘夷战争中被称为黑修罗的魔术师，在战争结束后性情大变，走上极端。

背景复杂，而且使用来源不明的对灵魔术，又嗜好拿武士刀终结对手的狂徒。

可以说是实力与servant不相上下的master，甚至比servant更有值得令人提防的价值。

越来越多的恶棍，杀人魔，狂信者跟随他身后，在高杉晋助的大旗下聚集起来。

同样是流氓分子，跨越两个时空，未来猎人lancer，已经在内心暗自将矛头对准了修罗。

绝对是这场圣杯引发的狩猎中，值得猎人全力以赴的够格猎物。

一旦剪除这朵彼岸之花，成功夺取圣杯的概率简直能整整上升一半。

lancer的心中充满了胜利感。

不是针对servant，而是对一个江户时代的master。

男人的思虑中，已经没有了其他敌人的存在。

直到情报滚动，接着向他展示道。

再危险不过，只顾破坏规则的野兽，收服berserker之后，仍不满足地按照计划召唤出来saber，一位默默无名的剑士英灵。

当天在江户市的城市上空，却出现了两次显现的预兆。

这是不在统计范围内的英灵，土方早已考虑过类似的情况。

可见他将高杉的战力也计算到英灵一列，不知道当他见到头号作弊分子的时候，会不会失望。

对于土方而言，敌人无论多少个，将他们一一爆头就好了，只为遵循master的意志行事。

当然，是理想状况下。

不得不说，超乎规则外的情况终于还是出现了，把规则当做儿戏，这种事情，真是太乱来啊。

这次圣杯战争中的英灵，超过了7这个数字。

不论这是不是不详的预示，或者到来了更强大的从者。

土方只关心凭借他精准的推算，他将会如何与江户市上空的修罗智谋相博。

当然，还有其他的servant也在江户显现。

城市西南方向的寺庙，有人毫不避嫌地举行了召唤仪式，虽没有目击者，耀眼银光的预示也足以让全城的魔术师都为之震动。

至今，仍然有魔术师议论其显现预示为倾城光芒。

会是什么样的怪物带来的预示呢？

土方的心中做出了利弊的权衡。

志村姐弟那边也没有传来消息，倒是最早出现的英灵，在情报中一闪而过。

一早就横亘整座城市的巨大十字架刻痕，站在摩天大楼的顶端，男人对此情形看得清清楚楚。

远远的城市中心，至高无上的尊贵府邸中，摇晃着战斗的讯号，在黑夜中，明如焰火。

土方咬着烟卷的过滤嘴轻笑，露出如狼一般尖锐的犬齿。

没有任何一种猎物能够在黑客系统的视线下，逃脱他的追捕。

风从楼层之间穿过，黑夜中的孤狼跳下顶楼，一趟白色新干线列车刚好从半空中的银色轨道驶过。lancer以它为落脚点，在危机四伏的江户飞奔起来。

无论走哪一条路，前方都是满布荆棘吧，仅靠数据分析能力，本身没有过人的战斗力，lancer却高兴了起来。

就这样独自一人，一条路走到底吧。

正如生前一样，无论发生什么都要凭一己之力活下去，就算被耻辱纠缠一身，身负不能洗刷的罪恶，千万人的鬼魂，也不能轻言放弃，直至终末。

也从未奢望过获得救赎，只要能阻止过错的发生，只要能保护到任何一人，就算被憎恨也无所谓吧。

就算死于可惜之处，死前未能见到理想的将来。

这亦是他要接纳的宿命吧，坚守信条，且从未迷失。

已经老大不小的男人的心中，存有着这样近乎纯真的念头。

虽然耳边只剩下风的声音，但是此刻全息屏突然亮了。

是有人把电话打到了他的线路上。

lancer脸色不变地接通了电话，用极其冷酷的声音问。

“什么事？”

电话里传来悠然自得的声音，在风声中被撕扯得断断续续。

“土方先生，是不是又目中无人地在大江户高楼上跑酷耍帅啊？”

对于从电话里传来的懒散声音，土方不爽地皱眉回应道。

“总悟你才是，给我提起十二分的精神。”

master和servant，用电话交流，这种行为奇特的不可思议。

“我才刚起嘛，这会在打UNO。”

果不其然，电话那边传来嘈杂的人声，lancer额头上的十字青筋一下子就爆了起来。

“死小鬼，老子倒了八辈子的血霉才遇上你这种master。”

“是喔是喔，被恶心蛋黄酱吸引过来的servant也不多见啊。”

“你凭什么说蛋黄酱的坏话，你又很了解蛋黄酱吗？”

“这种点亮性格点的台词还是不要说了，有这空闲还不如多多工作呢，土方先生。”

“居然提工作，是谁在偷懒打UNO，我刚刚明明听见了！”

“这样啊，你稍微考虑一下我是master好不好，反正我对圣杯也没有什么愿望，还要提供魔力真是累死人欸。”

听到他的牢骚，电话里另一个人说话了，是正在总悟对面一块打UNO的党首桂小太郎。

“可别泄气啊，冲田君，武士就是无论什么时候都要认认真真，虽然我对圣杯也没那么大的兴趣，可是有关老师的故事每次都让我待机不是个滋味，你看我又抽到了万能牌。”

电话那头近藤猩猩赶快把桂的牌面记下来，然后对电话大声说道。

“既然他们都不想要，那我其实勉为其难地非常想得到圣杯啊，因为阿妙小姐有规定，求婚礼物必须带着圣杯才行，为了我跟阿妙小姐的幸福，请一定要努力啊十四！”

伊丽莎白：“UNO！”（这句话是透过白底全息屏幕浮现的）

“你们真是够了，都给我去切腹啊。”

对于高声大吼的servant，总悟也放缓了口气安抚道。

“虽然我们都不对圣杯感兴趣，但这并不妨碍土方先生你追求它啊。”

“说得也对。”

土方的眼神变得锐利了起来。

反正从第一天起就知道了，这都是些目无章法的家伙，让他们冒出点觉悟可真够难的。

总悟跟着说，

“就是啊，需不需要我们无所谓，反正最后都是土方先生一打十三。”

“咳，一打十三是什么意思，姑且我认为高杉晋助有操纵两名servant的嫌疑，这倒是说的通。”

“说什么呢土方先生，十三当然是加上我啊。”

“为什么我的master要加入敌方？这样我不就是众叛亲离被群殴了吗？”

“毕竟从未来穿越过来没什么常识的黑帮老大，要多经历磨难才能在江户时代的夹缝中生存呐。”

“喂，给我换位思考一下别人的心情抖S。”

“土方先生只要被欺负就会兴奋的说，就是因为土方先生很弱势，当心被鼻子灵的变态servant或者master盯上哦。”

“我看你就是变态吧，绝对是故意针对我的变态master吧。”

这时候近藤接过了电话。

“十四啊，虽然结盟以来大家都很没有干劲，但既然你有不得不用圣杯来实现的愿望，我们也一定会伸出援助之手的。”

听到老好人的话语，土方大为感动。

“近藤桑…”

桂这时也拍了拍近藤的肩膀。

“说得对，近藤，就让我来助你的武士道一臂之力吧。”

近藤：“无耻混蛋，居然给我加牌。”

桂：“难道要我加给伊丽莎白，不可以绝对不可以！”

伊丽莎白：我是无所谓。

总悟：“哎呀，手机快没电了。”

“喂总悟，搞这么久你到底为啥给我打电话啊？”

土方暴怒的声音回荡在开了免提的手机里。

棋牌室里整个安静了几秒。

土方站在那儿，有一丝心慌。

末了，总悟轻松的语调响起。

“那当然是叫你带炒面面包了，servant要遵从master的命令是吧，奴隶土方。”

“也请帮我把荞麦面外卖带回来。”

“武士确实必须认真履行契约，嗯，也帮我带份蠢蠢欲动炒面。”

“红豆包红豆包，别别别，我自己买好了。”

“啪”地一声，土方把电话挂了。

不是因为嫌他们吵，而是因为，眼前出现了非同小可的事件。

话语的潮水褪去，周围回到了空气本身持有的寂静里。

他刚刚跳下港口停靠站，却不想早已有个身影伫立此处，等候他多时。

背对光源，那身影遍布阴暗，体型庞大，空气中弥漫着非人的气息。

土方的眼前，密密麻麻地涌出敌人的资料，他压抑住这些信息给他带来的冲击，从西服下拔出手枪缓缓靠近。

那个身影背对他观赏大海，穿着一身浪人风格的高领绿色长袍，看上去与普通人无异。

但土方对无名剑士的底细心知肚明。

高杉已知的一名servant，saber冈田似藏。

那怪物拿出喷雾往鼻腔挤了挤，十分礼貌地发问：

“抱歉请问一下，是您一直在江户，四处调查在下的主人吗？”

土方密切注视分析他的一举一动，嘴上从容地应对道：

“只是职责罢了，这么说，我的能力被觉察了么？”

“不必担心，主人对圣杯并没有念想，”

似藏深邃地微笑着。

“但是我和我的搭档，却对你的鲜血渴求已久。”

他的杀意一时间展露无遗。

这场战争中单体作战最强的saber与平平无奇的lancer。

黑暗一片的港口，海面巡游的光束也已转向背面。

被召唤在不正经攘夷志士老窝，幸运值为E的lancer土方先生，今天还是一如既往的厄运缠身呢。

似藏手握刀镡，左拇指轻推，剑鞘的幅度掩藏在衣摆的长度里。

在他使出居合一瞬间，土方早已蓄势待发，他迅速拔枪出击，将一颗极富冲击力的子弹射向似藏的头骨。

似藏的猩红色长刀被猛然弹开，他本人也退后了一步，转而低头蔑笑。刀长及地，而子弹并没有贯穿他的脑髓，而是停止了变形旋转，嵌进了似藏非人的部分。

不断抽芽扭曲的金属藤蔓从似藏皮肤下生长出来，将子弹挤压，碾碎。

弹壳滑落，似藏的右手已与妖刀连为一体，他一步步走上前逼近土方，诉说着。

“我一直认为，人在死后会绽放美丽的花，如今我已不再目盲，但看到鲜花，却不觉得美。我因为复生所以非常兴奋，是故想要拿你来试刀的心情非常强烈。但愿那鲜血，会使我的花生存下去。”

“因为是疯狗，所以一定要咬人才罢休吗。”

土方已退无可退，他扣动扳机，数十发子弹追击出去，方向不止一处，精密地推测出十处狙击点，在缠满似藏的触手上打出奏鸣的舞曲。

似藏轻轻掸开子弹，侃侃而谈。

“我所追寻的，只是为主人所用而已，便是那带有攻击性，优雅不安光芒的化身，允许我对其他七位从者不敬的缘由即是如此。”

伴随他充满钦佩的话语降临的，是被攻击而狂乱摆动着的机械触手不受阻止地袭击过来。那一下，土方隐藏着蓝色的眼底，所有数据陷入一片完全的漆黑。

实际上，是白布。

有个家伙跳了下来，土方反应过来时他正跟伊丽莎白里面的大叔肩并肩，吓得他撩起长腿一脚把大叔踢出去老远。

与此同时，一大群家伙也从后面跳下来，衣冠齐整，行不改名坐不改姓的真选组诸人，以及诸多维新派们挡在了土方前面。

从身后的集装箱高处传来的是桂的声音。

“居然敢动我们阵营的唯一一个servant，还想全身而退吗，太天真了！”

土方从伊丽莎白的白布套下钻出来，那个八字眉的老天使山崎照常第一个跑出来带着三分敬畏地关切着他。

近藤勋叉腰站在不远处嘿嘿傻笑，还一边说着。

“如果让servant折命，还不如早点放弃了好，连servant都保护不了，根本赢不来战争，这就是我们组贯彻的精神。”

手背带着令咒纹样的栗发美少年站在近藤身旁的位置打了个呵欠。

“我说了，只要故意放出土方先生，就会有变态servant源源不断地送上门，弄脏双手，把敌方变成肉块就到我们的职责了，当然，最好让土方被弄个四分之三死再出击。”

带着生前结局记忆的男人对着他早已观察了个遍的，每个人资料框里的阀值愣了好一会，片刻后，土方十四郎扭过头点根烟来抽。

“说好了，我可没有要跟你们一个阵营，只不过恰好被召唤了而已，我这个人最讨厌跟人建立联系了。”


	5. Archer

澄夜公主刚满十五岁。

虽然如此，她那颗心总是在向往着天空，正如她的名字一般，有着自由自在，空灵的幻想。

可以说，连生养她的家庭也对比无能为力。

正因为是世袭贵族家庭，伯父担任征夷大将军，何等高贵的血统，在那所深宅大院里，澄夜很难找到一个与她有共鸣的人。

她那颗颤动着的少女之心。

为了庆祝她满而待月的日子，家中决定举办宴会，在庭院拉开帷幕，召开相扑比赛，然后众人聚在二楼观看一会艺妓的手舞，再上正餐。

事先讲好了不用大事铺张，宫里人却是激动不已，一个个翘首以盼，议论该请哪个艺人来表演节目。

相比之下，澄夜显得消极懈怠，她内心充满了预感，一种对于恐惧的预感。

预感她将见到命中注定的人。

在十五岁的初夏。

宅邸地处繁华中心，占地广袤，楼宇相连，雕梁画栋，熠熠生辉。

外面的西洋大厅无需脱鞋就能进入，里面是日式小高楼建筑，一座城中之城。

澄夜很少离开高楼，她的活动范围不会超过小楼一米，更少涉足外面世界。

尽管她总是登高凝远，倒并不愿意离开神宫，哪怕是暂时的。

双亲早逝，公主无从感受到父爱，却也不觉得缺失。

她走过庭院的湖畔，岸边及小岛上垂挂着摇曳的暖黄色灯笼，达数百之多，湖水里站立铁制工艺仙鹤几只，鹤首高仰，姿态优雅纤细。

湖里放生有锦鲤，几年前定定公生病，又放养了几百只甲鱼用以食用滋补。那时候侧从舞藏骗澄夜说，被甲鱼咬住手指会拔不出来，闹得澄夜如今也很怕甲鱼。

走到几间茶室，又走到哥哥平时居住的地方。澄夜已经很久没来了，不仅因为哥哥不怎么爱跟她说话，也是因为她不想让唯一的哥哥伤心。

内忧外患，陷入苦境，咽喉炎、肠胃病、真菌感染，孤独败北的傀儡哥哥。

茂茂两眼平视着天花板，静静地平躺在褥子上，一心过着等死的生活，那微量的进食似乎使他的寿命更安稳地延续了下去。

他明明还年轻，甚至英明果决，会成为一个很有作为的将军。

但事实却倾颓至此。

茂茂看到妹妹进来，就和煦地笑着嘘寒问暖。

“澄夜满十五岁了啊。”

“嗯，今天要行待月。”

澄夜握着一杯清茶，紧靠哥哥坐下。

“我还是不参加了，刚才静宽院来请过，不过，我待在这里比较好。”

然后，兄长担心澄夜在这宫殿里虚度光阴，就开始向她推荐些剑道，纺织之类。

澄夜一一应答，将一只扑满白粉的柔嫩小手放进哥哥手心。夕阳投射在紧闭的拉门上，照得六叠小房间里分外暖和，像是透过蛋壳享受着午后的阳光。

茂茂拿起澄夜为他泡的茶，在这柔光里沉默着，挂钟走针滴答，茂茂低下头，剃成武士头的脑袋上残留着用来抹发髻的头油，铮亮的发际线似乎存有上个未觉醒的时代剩下的痕迹。

他看着倚靠在肩上的澄夜，忽然觉得胸口窒息。因为他时常幻想自己能朴素刚健地活到年老，满腹过时古板的智慧，如同剥落的树皮，守护心爱的人平静地度过他们的一生。

但是，已经什么都做不到了。

茂茂伸出去抚摸的手无力地垂了下来。

“无朋，无友，无亲，无故，我，究竟做成了什么啊？”

德川茂茂叹了口气，大声说道。

澄夜枕着他的手臂，目光沉静而忧伤。

公主的心，在此刻越发坚定了。

我一定，会帮兄长实现愿望的。

我要和兄长一起，去往外面的世界，过着平凡而漫长的生活，坚实地期待每一天的来临。

这个时代，甚至，

这座宏伟的宫殿，

无法困住我的心。

我所想要拯救的，是我唯一的亲人。

亦父，亦兄，亦友。

深爱着我，并且，悲悯地注视着江户的男子汉。

难道我要见他被时代玩弄，在此高位的囚笼中死去吗。

不可能，这绝不可能做到。

澄夜在内心大喊着。

今晚的宴会，是由御庭番众担任守卫职责的，番众的首领，服部全藏说要亲眼见证澄夜十五岁的典礼。凭这个借口，丝毫没有干劲的全藏罕见地出现在了典礼上。

距离上一次会面，已经过去了两年之久，当初对澄夜说着“既然我没能保护好他，但一定要保护你来赎罪”的大哥哥，在说完这句话后，就再也没冒过泡。

澄夜眼中的全藏，是个一点也不酷的人，年纪轻轻就一副大叔样，出乎意料地跟小女生处的来，却倒霉的是个丑女控。

举行宴会的宫殿里铺满了红毯，以免公主的礼服接触到地面。澄夜的座位被独自安排在高处半敞的谒见厅。

走过焚香长廊的时候，镶嵌无数淡水珍珠的裙裾上安装着手环，需要两名穿马甲短裤的侍童牵着。

十五岁的澄夜已经熟悉透了这套程序，行走的步调，侧目的微笑必须一一练习不可，她那如鲜花般绚丽盛开的容貌气质在宴会上广受称誉。

这也是必然的，公主的心灵如同无暇的水晶，然而在她维持礼节的微笑下，有着过于率真的一面。

两年前全藏护卫茂茂将军失败以后，伤势刚好的全藏执意向公主表达自己的衷心，却遭到澄夜的质疑。

“哥哥他还没有死呢，你们难道不继续为了守卫这个国家战斗了吗，不然，带上我一起来战斗吧。”

“澄夜公主，我已经不配做那个人的朋友了，虽然我们留下了他的生命，却没能改变结局。”

“哥哥的事情，并不是你们的错。”

“请接受这份忠心，作为妹妹，您一定要不灰心地活下去，而我则是连带对他的义务一同保护你。”

“够了，全藏先生。”

澄夜提高了声音打断他，脸上仍是一成不变的礼貌微笑。

“失礼了，您想要赎罪的心情我能理解，但请不要连带我一起。就像您的心愿，是一厢情愿地辅佐哥哥成为伟大的将军，而我想要的只是那个平凡可亲，对我温柔的哥哥而已。”

“毕竟我只是在守护我的大将而已。”

“那我，只想要回我的兄长。”

澄夜一字一句地说着。

“要帮助我吗，全藏先生，重新成为他的左膀右臂。”

“你难道想使用那个，澄夜公主。”全藏的脸上终于有了些许紧张，他挠了挠屁股。

“魔术什么的，我跟哥哥还有你们是一样的哦。”

澄夜严肃地对他说。

“我也时常向上天祈福，如今，许愿的机会总算到来了。”

“你是想说，圣杯？”全藏密不透风的厚刘海松动了一瞬。

“全藏先生愿意帮助我取得圣杯吗。”

澄夜的认识，有股孩子气的单纯。但是全藏想，有他的协助，会走向正轨的吧。

毕竟他也有着与澄夜一致的志向。

不甘心，对于自我的愤恨与不甘，说不想要将别人牵扯进来，想要保护澄夜来赎罪什么的。

是逃避罢了，只是对于没能挽回那个人，可耻的逃避。

他没有权力指摘澄夜的不成熟，因为她的勇气，要胜过自己百倍。

在年幼时还曾拿与民同乐的大道理打动那个心思单纯的人，后来，却是自己与他拉开了距离。

变得遥远无比，看着那个人在这条路上的力不从心，就连自己也没能实现对他保护的承诺。

有时候全藏想，如果没有遇到他们这群所谓忠心耿耿，拥立他为首的部下，小将也不会成为政治家的眼中钉，落到行尸走肉的田地。

他明明可以不做乱世的将军，做一个那么好的人，做一个在朋友堆里广受拥戴的善良伙伴。

只要还能挽回，就算只有一点点…

“我会奉陪到底。”

全藏那对明明很特别，却老是掩藏起来的浅绿色眼睛里，没有一丝一毫的犹疑。

“那么一言为定，全藏先生。”

澄夜灿烂地笑了，伸出一根手指和他拉勾。

十五岁的生日宴上，澄夜公主在瞩目中一步步走向高台，没人注意到的是，地面上预先准备好了术式魔法阵，而澄夜，是开启它的最后一步。

表面上，她依旧是弱柳扶风的样子，梳着润泽光亮的姬发式，浑身金衣的娇贵公主。

但比起她的魔术师身份，公主的头衔就如随手扔到桌案上的华丽衣服，不知不觉地滑落地面了。

绫罗何足贵，

绸缎亦无光。

澄夜的脚下，魔法阵爆发出强大的光芒，她的右手手背浮现了红色的封闭锁链状纹样。

霓裳千般艳，

只缘有君赏。

召唤，仪式开始。

一瞬间的失重，澄夜突然反应过来，打量着身处的宫殿。

不明来源的黑雾，弥漫了整片空间。

眼前的光景突然变得广阔，宫墙不再能阻挡她的视线，整片江户城正在她的脚下寂静无声，黑暗无边。

好漂亮啊。

基本没出过城的公主，发自内心地赞叹。

这就是她生活的城市啊，她出生成长的地方，真想飞远，从这江户的高墙，飞出去看看。

澄夜眺望每一条街道，她时常想象，能和哪条街上遇见的小女孩一同玩耍，玩的浑身泥污，高声谈笑女孩子的秘密，自由自在的，开黄腔也没人会大惊失色什么的，自由…

太久了，

她的确，太久身处江户的漩涡核心。

她感到压力。

哥哥，正是被压力击垮了。

承受不了重担。

从这里看去，以神宫为中心，一个巨大的十字架裂口浮现出来，而她正站在十字架的交叉上。

公主已经站了七八分钟，才终于注意到，这座巨大而古老的城中，除了黑雾和她，已变得空无一人。

已经彻底没有了人类的活动，一点人类的气息都感觉不到。

正是因此，才觉得更漂亮了。

从这里也可以看出去，看到漆黑一片的城市群，银色的列车轨道，像是自然生长出的蓬勃植物园。

人类，已经消失了呢。

不论是华服的公卿，地位不等的武士，还是嬉笑的妇女，街角游戏的孩童。

澄夜深吸一口气，瞭望远方。

城市，是被撕裂了。

受伤的城市，失去了生命活力的城市，发出了咯吱咯吱的呻吟。

一声长长的呜咽。

公主的内心猛然缩紧，她同时出现了两种情感。一种是寂寞，是对于独自一人这件事感到了寂寞。

然后是，想到了自己，决意找回失去哥哥的自己，将他从这所华美囚笼中解救出来的坚定信念。

她感觉到了爱和比爱更深刻的痛苦。

那是未能守护的疼痛，那是杀机四伏的绝境。

咯吱咯吱响着的城市悲鸣，徐徐流动，化为人类的话语，向她发问。

“汝可是吾之master？”

雄厚低沉，带着雷暴一般的威压，却是比火更热烈的怒气。

澄夜不觉得害怕，她跃跃欲试，而且反问道。

“我是德川澄夜，你是谁？”

契约就这样完成了。

她可以说是遇见了这场战争中最别具一格的servant。

“吾乃与地脉密切相关的archer，从未来被选召，前来此时代的英灵，或者确切地说是，恶灵。”

也太过诡异了。

莫名被圣杯给予了模拟人格，曾大肆摧毁这片土地的英灵。

没有具体的形态，仅仅是绝望无法描述它的存在。发生在近百年后的那场惨绝人寰的灾难。

在遥远的将来，用地壳的颤动虐杀了15万条人命的人间地狱。

如今正展示在幕末第十四代将军血脉相连的妹妹面前，将其行径娓娓道来。

谁会注意到这位恐怖的的地脉射手呢，真的会出现防范它的人吗。

澄夜不知道，她还不知道，整场战争，整座江户的存亡只在一念之间，已是由她一个人，那只柔嫩的手执掌天劫。

这场战争，正被定下毁灭的基调。


End file.
